The invention relates to a device for opening a lid of a trunk of a motor vehicle, there being mounted in the trunk an actuating element whose actuation results in the lid of the trunk being unlocked, if appropriate, and the lid being opened.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,326 discloses a device in which the trunk of a motor vehicle can be opened from the inside. For this purpose, there is an actuating element which may be designed as a push-button switch and may be provided with a luminescent surface. This actuating element is mounted directly on the lock of the trunk lid and acts mechanically on the lock of the trunk lid. Correspondingly, actuating elements for opening trunk lids from the trunk are furthermore known, the said actuating elements acting mechanically on the lock of the trunk lid. U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,233, U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,999 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,812 may be mentioned in this regard.
The opening of the trunk lid from the inside is intended to make it possible for a person who has entered the trunk to be able to open the trunk again from the inside.
The present invention is based on the object of improving the device for opening a trunk.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by the fact that the motor vehicle has a remotely operable closing system, and that when the actuating element is actuated, the actuating element emits beams which corresponds to the beams of the remotely operable closing system in such a manner that the lid is unlocked, if appropriate, and opened.